


Time is the Key to Finding out the Truth

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Based on Doctor Strange 2016, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Kidnapped Baby Stephen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Stephen Strange grew up with a different family and spent most off his life not being able to fit in because he wasn't with the family who understood him completely. However, one day he comes across a strange woman claiming to be his long lost birth mother.





	1. Mother and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Strange belongs to Marvel howevs I own the OCs and the plot :) Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Strange don't belong to moi. also SPOILERS

Pained screams filled the room. They sounded like someone was being tortured and from the sight the room was in it might as well had been true. Red, crimson blood stained the floor underneath the raven-haired eighteen year old as she screamed as loud as a banshee. She had her emerald eyes scrunched tightly closed as she continued to grunt in pain. A man was crouched in front of her spread apart legs and held his large hand between her knees. "Come on, Alice. You can do it. Just keep pushing!" Red encouraged his young friend as she was almost ready to give up and he wasn't going to let that happen.

Alice opened her tear-filled eyes to look at Red's encouraging face. She pushed again and felt a little head pop out. She felt more of her red blood spill out and she gasped for air. Alice felt as though the world was punishing her for something that wasn't even her fault. Red's half brother Blue Strange had raped Alice and made her pregnant with his child. 

Red continued to cheer on the teenager in front of him and it had gave Alice hope that she could give her baby life. She pushed again and the shoulders pushed free. When the time came she pushed one final time and panted tiredly as she collapsed back to the wall behind her as her newborn baby cried its first cries. Red wiped the baby clean and wrapped him in the towel he had next to him.   
"It's a boy." He gave the bundle to his young friend and sat next to the raven haired youth as she gazed into her son's face. 

"Whatcha gonna name him Alice?"   
"Stephen, after my grandfather." She didn't take her eyes of him once. He was her new treasure and nothing was going to tear them apart... or would it?  
*  
Alice had recovered from the birth of her new son in just a few hours which was quite remarkable. She was sitting in her bed with a black nightgown and had her extremely long hair in two french braids. Stephen was wrapped in a blue blanket and looked a lot like his mother. She sang him a gentle song so he had soon fell asleep and so did she. When Alice woke up a couple of hours later she looked to the bassinet and realized that her son wasn't in it where she had left him. She swung her legs off the bed and ran out of the door barefoot. She ran straight for Red's office like a panther chasing its prey.   
"Red! Where's Stephen!? He wasn't in the crib where I left him!"   
Trying to get the sobbing girl to calm down he hugged her. "What do you mean he's not there?"  
"He's gone..."

Alice was indeed right he was gone but one day she would find him but that wouldn't be until Stephen was much older.


	2. Doctor Strange meets Miss E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen as the new Doctor Strange meets the infamous Miss E and also knocks her out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothin, Marvel does

Stephen Strange, now 35, was standing on the roof of a random building. He was looking at a small trinket he had found just hours ago. It was a small golden ball with a golden chain connecting it, basically like a necklace. He put the trinket back in his pocket of the robes he was currently wearing. He was quite curious as to what the ball of cogs was so he had decided to look it up in the library. He conjured the spell and transported him self back to the library he spends most of his time in. He looked around the shelves for any book that had any drawings or descriptions of the item that was in his pocket. There was only one book with anything on the trinket. According to the book, which was old because of the ripped edges of the pages inside of the cover of the book, the trinket was called the Eversphere. Apparently it has something to so with transporting oneself into the past but you were not allowed to see your past self otherwise history, present and the future would collapse in on itself. Stephen was fascinated by what this little ball could do as he continued to read on. Further on in the book it said it had belonged to a queen called Dracoria, whom was the queen of Time.

. Stephen became more suspicious of the mysterious item he had posses only hours ago. According to the book, Dracoria was a dragon-like creature called a Draco Humatis, which translated to Dragon Human. The species were from a parallel world in a kingdom called Evergreen. Stephen had never heard anything sound that weird or impossible in his life however he had learnt to conjure magic and has a levitating cloak... So this magical land with mythical dragons shouldn't sound so fake and made up. He had finished the book quicker than a sprinting cheetah in the thick, green jungle. He put the book back on the dusty shelf and trekked back to his room. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. In his deep slumber he heard a girls voice and a newborn baby cooing. "Stephen, no matter where I am I will always love. Mummy always loves you..." A woman with black raven hair and electric emerald orbs had a blanket over her spread apart knees and she held a blue bundle that held a small baby boy. FLASH! Stephen suddenly opened his eyes and sat up slowly comprehending the dream (or was it vision) that he just sprung to life from. He had to have some time to think. He opened a portal and sat down on the rooftop he was sitting on earlier. He had no idea if that dream showed him the past or what was yet to come... he was so confused. He felt the air go cold around him and it was as though someone was behind him. Fiercely, Stephen readied his spells and spun around so quick he knocked out the person who was actually behind him.

The person behind him whom was now cold on the floor had black long hair and her green were closed. "It's the woman from my dream... No way..."


End file.
